1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic relay matrix utilized to selectively connect together a telephone line tester and a customer telephone line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Until recently, telephone companies (TCs) have enjoyed a monopoly in local exchange carrier markets. Accordingly, in the event of trouble with their telephone service, a customer would notify their TC of the trouble and the TC would initiate an automated test of the telephone and equipment of the customer experiencing the trouble. More specifically, as shown in FIG. 1, a TC tester 2 provides test and control signals to a TC switch 4. The control signals cause the TC switch 4 to selectively connect telephony equipment of a customer, e.g., 61, to the TC tester 2 through a drop-side 81 of a telephone line, a main distribution frame (MDF) 10, a line-side 121 of the telephone line, and the TC switch 4. Similarly, a customer 62 can be connected to the TC tester 2 through a drop-side 82, the MDF 10, a line-side 122 and the TC switch 4.
The Telecommunications (TELCO) Act of 1996 requires TCs to lease customer telephone lines, and specifically the drop-sides 8 of customer telephone lines, to rival telephone companies (RTCs). Hence, the TELCO Act breaks up the monopoly enjoyed by the TCs in the local exchange carrier market.
With reference to FIG. 2, to enable an RTC to service the telephony equipment of the customer 62 , the line-side 122 servicing the telephony equipment of the customer 62 is disconnected from the TC switch 4 and connected to an RTC switch 16 through an intermediate distribution frame (IDF) 18. Hence, the RTC switch 10 can service the telephony equipment of the customer 62 that heretofore was serviced by the TC switch 4.
In the embodiment shown in FIG. 2, the TC switch 4 and the RTC switch 16 are connected to their respective customers 61 and 62 through the main distribution frame 10. Since the TC switch 4 services; only TC customers, i.e., 61, the TC tester 2 is not available to test the line-side 122, the drop-side 82 and the telephony equipment of the RTC customers 62. To test the line-side 122, the drop-side 82 and the telephony equipment of the RTC customer 62 , the RTC must provide an RTC tester 20 connected to the RTC switch 16.
If the RTC customer 62 reports a problem with their telephone service, the RTC initiates testing of the drop-side 82, the line-side 122 and the telephony equipment of the RTC customer 62 with the RTC tester 20. If no problem is found, an assumption is made that the leased TC equipment, i.e., the drop-side 82, the line-side 122 or the MDF 10, is causing the customer problem and the RTC notifies the TC. Since the line-side 122 of the RTC customer 62 no longer runs through the TC switch 4, the TC tester 2 is not able to access the line-side 122 for automated testing. Hence, a craftsperson must be dispatched to run manual tests of the line-side 122, the drop-side 82 and the telephony equipment of the RTC customer 62. If trouble is found, the fault must be located and repaired.
The inability of the TC to automatically test the line-side 122, the drop-side 82 and the telephony equipment of the RTC customer 62 represents a potential for increased time to repair customer problems, increased use of human resources and increased costs due to the increased use of human resources. The potential for this increased cost is of sufficient concern that utility regulations require RTCs to pay TCs for false trouble reports and no-problem-found situations. However, the regulations also provide that TCs can only bill RTCs for false trouble reports or no-problem-found situations if the TC is capable of submitting a test printout to verify the results. However, since the TCs are unable to use the TC tester 2, automated test printouts are not readily available. The lack of automated test printouts impedes the ability of the TCs to invoice RTCs for false trouble reports and no-problem-found situations. With poor trouble handling procedures, the TCs and the RTCs may experience profit losses and possibly even customer losses.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a point of access for testing non-switched customer lines and special service circuits using existing test equipment. It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that enables TCs and RTCs to test telephone lines leased to RTCs utilizing a TC tester or an RTC tester. Still further objects of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon reading and understanding the following detailed description.
Accordingly, we have invented a test system for testing a first plurality of telephone lines and a second plurality of telephone lines. The test system includes an electronic relay matrix (ERM) connectable between the line-side and the drop-side of each telephone line of the first plurality of telephone lines and connectable between the line-side and the drop-side of each telephone line of the second plurality of telephone lines. A first tester is connected to the ERM via the line-side of each of the first plurality of telephone lines and via a first test path. A second tester is connected to the ERM via the line-side of each of the second plurality of telephone lines and via a second test path. In response to a control signal on one of the first test path and the second test path, the ERM connects to one of the first test path and the second test path at least one of the line-side and the drop-side of a telephone line of one of the first plurality of telephone lines and the second plurality of telephone lines.
In the absence of the control signal, the ERM connects together the line-side and the drop-side of each telephone line of the first plurality of telephone lines and connects together the line-side and the drop-side of each telephone line of the second plurality of telephone lines.
A first switch can be connected between the first tester and the line-sides of the first plurality of telephone lines. The first switch-is configured to connect the first tester to the line-side of one of the first plurality of telephone lines. A second switch can be connected between the second tester and the line-sides of the second plurality of telephone lines. The second switch is configured to connect the second tester to the line-sides of one of the second plurality of telephone lines.
A third switch can be connected between a third tester and the ERM. The third switch is connected to the ERM via line-sides of a third plurality of telephone lines. The third switch is configured to connect the third tester to at least one of the line-sides of the third plurality of telephone lines. An intermediate distribution frame can be connected between the second switch and the ERM and between the third switch and the ERM. The intermediate distribution frame can be utilized to connect each line-side of the second plurality of telephone lines and each line-side of the third plurality of telephone lines to the second tester and the third tester, respectively.
We have also invented an electronic relay matrix (ERM) which is connectable to a plurality of testers and a plurality of telephone lines. Each tester is connectable to the ERM through a test path and through the line-side of at least one of the plurality of telephone lines. The ERM includes a line matrix having a plurality of relay assemblies. Each relay assembly is configured to connect together the line-side and the drop-side of one of the plurality of telephone lines and to receive an address signal. A relay mechanism is connected between the line matrix and the test paths. A controller is configured to detect a control signal on one of the test paths and to cause the relay mechanism to connect the one test path to the plurality of relay assemblies. The controller causes an address signal to be generated whereby one of the relay assemblies adjusts and connects the one test path to at least one of a line-side and a drop-side of the telephone line connected to the one relay assembly.
The ERM can include a plurality of current detectors, a multi-frequency decoder, a TR reverse switch, a DC detect circuit and an AC detect circuit. Each current detector can be configured to detect the presence of the control signal on one of the test paths and to provide the controller with an indication thereof. The multi-frequency decoder can be configured to decode the control signal on the one of the test paths and to provide to the controller the decoded control signal. The TR reverse switch can be configured to reverse a polarity of a tip-ring pair which comprise the one test path. The DC detect circuit can be configured to detect a DC signal on one of the plurality of telephone lines and to provide to the controller an indication thereof. The AC detect circuit can be configured to detect an AC signal on one of the plurality of telephone lines and to provide the controller with an indication thereof.
Each test path can include a ring lead, a tip lead and a sleeve lead. The plurality of current detectors can include a first plurality of current detectors which are each configured to detect the control signal on one of the tip lead and the ring lead of one of the test paths and to provide to the controller an indication thereof. The plurality of current detectors can also include a second plurality of current detectors each configured to detect the control signal on the sleeve lead of one of the test paths and to provide to the controller an indication thereof.
The relay mechanism can include a first relay, a second relay and third relay. The first relay can be configured to connect the multi-frequency decoder to one of the test paths in response to one of the plurality of current detectors detecting the control signal on the one test path. The second relay can be configured to connect the DC detect circuit and/or the AC detect circuit to the plurality of relay assemblies in response to the controller receiving the decoded control signal. The third relay can be configured to connect the one test path to the plurality of relay assemblies in response to the DC detect circuit and/or the AC detect circuit detecting an absence of a DC signal and/or an AC signal on the telephone line connected to the at least one relay assembly.
An address decoder can be connected between the controller and the line matrix. The address decoder can be configured to receive from the controller a signal that causes the address decoder to supply the address signal to the one of the relay assemblies.
We have also invented a method of testing a plurality of telephone lines. The method includes detecting an absence of subscriber activity on one of a plurality of telephone lines having its line-side connectable to one tester. In response to detecting the absence of subscriber activity, a test path of the one tester or the test path of another tester is connected to the line-side and/or the drop-side of the one of the plurality of telephone lines.
Lastly, we have invented an apparatus for testing a telephone line. The apparatus includes a decoder which is connected to a controller and which is connectable to a test path. The decoder is configured to decode a control signal on the test path and to provide the decoded control signal to the controller. A line matrix is connected to the controller and is connectable to a plurality of telephone lines each having a line-side and a drop-side. A telephone line detector is connected to the controller and is connectable to the plurality of telephone lines. A relay mechanism is connected to the controller, the line matrix, the telephone line detector and the test path of the first tester. In response to receiving the decoded control signal, the controller causes the line matrix to select one of the plurality of telephone lines and causes the relay mechanism to connect the telephone line detector to the selected one of the plurality of telephone lines. In response to the telephone line detector detecting an absence of activity on the selected one of the plurality of telephone lines, the controller causes the relay mechanism to connect the test path to at least one of the line-side and the drop-side of the selective one of the plurality of telephone lines.